yubokumin_owarifandomcom-20200215-history
Narakuu Konda
Narakuu Konda Narakuu is a member of the infamous konda clan that was known for causing the great Vital war in the Vital Era the The konda clan was a clan of people who precede in rituals each member was said to be killed as an infant and resurrected a decade later from a bath of demon blood that the clan holds sacred in there secrete residents in the Uclova Region. It was said each member resurrected was part demon and human so they were seen as a dangerous threat to mankind and was Hunt down by the Nomad Federation. In desperate attempt to protect the clan the leader offered 5 different infants simultaneously to the bath of demon blood in hope to resurrect the strongest Remnant of the Konda clan. Thus came Narakuu who is the mixture of the 5 sacrificed Infants of the Konda clan. His body is 35% Human and the rest is mixed with pure demon. By time he was resurrected the entire clan fell to its demise and he was alone, The only member to survive Narakuu took to a ancient forest and resided there for many years, The Locals at the a near by village feared him as he cloaked himself in a white fur with a Baboon skull mask and killed those who entered the forest. After the passing of the two members of the Phantom widow and Chrollo waging war against the Underworld King Kaido, chrollo went to gather information in order to find knew recruits to strengthen the Phantoms power in order to fight against kaido's forces, Chrollo was informed about Narakuu After the member Ban have encountered him within the forest. Ban recommended Narakuu to be a member due to coming into combat during his time in the forest. Chrollo recruited Narakuu after there encounter and asked him to be "The web of the widow" Keosu Zhizhu Wang (Spiders Web): After meeting chrollo who taught him how to awaken his keosu ability he created his ability to be utilized for the Phantom Widow. Narakuu can create a thread with the same properties of a Spider web from his reiku and uses it to trap targets, Due to Narakuu being half demon his reiku have a wave length of Kyōki meaning madness. A strong form of reiku that is a non-supernatural, enigmatic force1in which can mentally influence spectrum of behaviors characterized by certain abnormal mental or behavioral patterns within an individual if left unchecked, can take a hold of even the general populace of the entire world meaning Narakuu's web is growing, possibly arousing the evil within an individual or boosting its hold over them. The Web manipulates that madness in a person and forces them to a enraged or insane state that often makes a person murder others. Abilities Pure Madness: appearance of black mist with four holes acting as his disembodied consciousness, though can easily take a more physical form. He can also harden his self enough to deal physical damage as well as launch spider webs towards his opponents offensively. He claimed while in this form that no physical attack can harm her, although she has been dealt hits physically with the force pushing him back. Arachnid Madness: ''' This particular variant of Madness allows him to force those under the influence to lose their minds, with the sensation of their head being ripped apart by tiny spiders and powerful enough to affect those such as Gon, Kill, Etc. The effect is only felt after coming in contact with his web and the effects can be withstood only if the opponent will power is strong enough to overcome the sensation * '''Spider (蜘蛛, Kumo;"Tracking Spider"): A ability involving the creation of spiders from his body, allowing him to see and hear through the spiders to function as spy devices. These spiders also compose the majority of his body.35 He can break his own body down into tiny pieces of spiders and use such capability to escape from danger.36 * Black Widow Queen: '''Naraku can summon a large Black widow spider using his reiku the spider is bigh enough to hold each member of the Phantom widow. Its strength is powerful and can easily destroy building with one swipe of its legs * '''Aura Spiders: '''By emitting his reiku he is able to make forms of spider out of aura and have them crawl and attack opponents blowing up on contact he can even throw them or smash his opponents with them * '''Energy Blast: Narakuu sent out one or more of the horns on his elbows in a zigzag beam attack or extended his fingers into tentacles with a glowing attack at the tip of his fingers to attack his foe(s) * Barrier: The most well known and signature ability of Naraku was his barrier which prevented the foe from finding and/or attacking him * High-Speed Regeneration: Naraku could quickly heal his own wounds and also put back together severed pieces of his body. He could control 100% of his body all the time this is result of being half demon * Miasma Manipulation: Naraku's trademark, a poison which killed anything that touched it. It's what made his poisonous gas. Naraku used it to cover his entrances and exits, and could surround himself with the gas while riding the Widow Queen * Phantom Castle: Naraku was seen having the ability to create various "Phantom Castles" as temporary headquarters * Deadly Web: By having the web conjured by the eye demon eye in his chest Narakuu can harden the web to the point where it can pierce opponents by making long sharp scythe like weapons of webs Skill Chart Overall Skill: 140